


On Air

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [244]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Celebrities, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Caroline as a youtuber and Klaus as some celebrity. No one knows they are dating/married (and they were keeping it a secret for some reason) until Klaus pops in during one of Caroline's livestreams either needing something or grabbing her and making out with her or while carrying their baby (that was also a secret). Cue the internet breaking
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [244]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	On Air

Klaus let himself into the flat, juggling the grocery bags rather unsuccessfully. “Sweetheart?” he called out. He thought he heard a squeak from the living room, and figured Caroline was just startled from a nap. She tired so easily these days. “Your list only said ‘ice cream.’ I didn’t know if your cravings were leaning toward strawberry or peanut butter today, so I just got both.”

When he emerged from the entryway, however, he was the one startled to find his girlfriend propped on the couch with her full lighting set and phone tripod arranged before her. Worse, she was staring at him with something like horror. “What’s wrong?”

Her eyes darted to the phone and back, the barest hint of a smile pulling at her lips. “Um, I’m live right now. Like, _live_.”

Being quarantined together had required learning all sorts of new routines, the shooting schedule for her channel being one of them. Usually, Klaus set himself up in his studio, either with a sketchbook or his guitar. While he’d all but written a new album, Caroline was busy amassing an even greater following as she took up every hobby under the sun. They got up to plenty together, too, just _privately_. 

Their relationship was never meant to be a secret, but she’d grown addicted to keeping their life to herself and he enjoyed having a muse without siccing the rest of the world on her. His band, though wildly popular, was exploring separate opportunities, and he didn’t want the fans to dare label her Yoko Ono. Then the pandemic hit, and they quietly hoarded the chance to celebrate and prepare for their impending addition.

It seemed the cat was out of the bag, however. 

He shrugged helplessly, and she just started to laugh. Glancing again to the phone, she made no move to turn off the recording. She looked back to him with eyes shining. “What do you think?”

Below the camera’s frame, he could see the smallest hint of her belly showing under the tight tank she wore. In that moment, he felt such pride in their little family, and he didn’t care who knew it. “Now’s as good a time as any.”

“Well,” she sighed, grinning at the phone and all her Instagram followers. Her hands moved in an obvious way to cradle her belly. “I guess it’s no secret now that I’ve got more than cookies in the oven, and I bet some of you have sussed out who just walked in the door with ice cream. Friends, there is nothing sexier than a partner who brings home both your favorites rather than risk buying the wrong one.”

Tilting her chin up to him, she left the final reveal in his hands. He greedily took the chance to drop a sweet kiss on her lips before sitting next to her, his hand sliding around her waist to cover her own. “Anything for you, loves.”

He wasn’t wildly familiar with Instagram outside of occasionally playing photographer for Caroline, but the comments were flying with hearts all over the place. “I assume that’s a good reaction,” he whispered loudly.

Caroline shrugged, cuddling into him and subtly eyeing the bags he left in the foyer. “It’s good news. Will you judge me for wanting strawberry and peanut butter?”

The thought made him want to shudder, but he gamely stood to get her just that. As with quarantine, pregnancy was a learning curve for new routines - not that fulfilling her every whim was all that new to him.

He’d give her the world if he could.


End file.
